Jazmines
by Teniente Hikaru Ichijo
Summary: Kenshin ha tenido una pesadilla que tal vez se haga realidad, Enishi regresa y se alia con Soujiro


Primero me presentaré, mi nick es Teniente Hikaru Ichijo y este es mi primero fic de Rurouni Kenshin o conocido por este lado como Samurai X, espero que les agrade esta historia.

Agradecimientos al Sensei Watsuki que creo a este grandioso personaje

**JAZMINES**

**I**

"_¿Por qué…?_

_¿Por qué huele a jazmines…?_

_¿Por qué huele a jazmines y a sangre…?_"

Su mente estaba totalmente embotada y su respiración era dificultosa, la mirada la tenia borrosa y le impedía observar a su alrededor

"_¿Por qué tengo las manos llenas de sangre…?_"

Las manos y su ropa estaban completamente manchados de sangre, pero lo que mas le perturbaba era el olor de las flores, del perfume que siempre usaba Kaoru, creyó escuchar lamentos de alguien, pero no identificaba aun quien era, hasta que poco a poco su visión comenzó a aclararse, vio a Yahiko de rodillas y a Sanosuke cubriéndose el rostro con su mano, a Megumi llorando abrazando a alguien mas

"_creo que es Kaoru_"

Pero no era ella, era Misao quien lloraba inconsolable sobre el regazo de la doctora, noto que estaba alguien mas ahí, era Aoshi que tenia desenvainadas sus kodachis pero el estaba inmóvil como su fuera una estatua

"_¿si no me ataco el entonces quien?_"

Vio sus manos y el arma que tenia en ellas no era su soukabatou, era un arma desconocida para el, la suya estaba tirada en el suelo a pocos metros de el y fue cuando los vio, la espalda de Kaoru completamente rasgada, su kimono blanco adornado con flores de cerezo, antes inmaculado, ahora totalmente ensangrentado, ella abrazaba a alguien

"¡Enishi! ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué te escudaste con ella?"

El moribundo sonrió y con lo poco que le quedaba de aliento le dijo

"¿yo…? Que… idiota eres… Battousai…. ¿no… te diste… cuenta? Me… quiso proteger…"

Las palabras de Enishi calaron hondo en el corazón de Kenshin, soltó el arma que traía aun y corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de Kaoru, se arrodilló y lo abrazó, su cuerpo aun estaba caliente pero ella ya no respiraba, observó sus ojos ahora opacos, las lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los suyos

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Kaoru? ¿Por qué protegiste a ese mal nacido?"

**-o-o-o-**

El agua caía torrencialmente y los relámpagos alumbraban la noche de forma fantasmagórica, uno de ellos alumbró la habitación de Kenshin quien estaba levantado, trataba de controlar su agitada respiración, su piel la sentía húmeda y fría, abrió un poco la puerta para recibir algo del viento frío que traía el aguacero

"_otra vez soñé lo mismo, ya van cuatro días que tengo esa pesadilla_"

Cada vez que la tenía no podía evitar el ir a la habitación de Kaoru, le tranquilizaba verla dormida, su respiración calmada y su cabello peinado en una trenza, quería abrazarla y besar sus labios pero algo se lo impedía, aunque lucho mucho por ella cuando ocurrió lo de la 'justicia humana' de Yukishiro, ahora volvían esos pensamientos, como los tuvo cuando ocurrió lo de Kyoto

"_¿nunca tendré paz?_"

Una voz le sorprendió a sus espaldas

"ella esta bien"

Volteó a ver quien era y sonrió, era Yahiko

"¿Qué haces levantado?"

"los truenos de esta tormenta no me dejan dormir, ¿volviste a tener esa pesadilla verdad?"

Los ojos de Kenshin se opacaron pero no por lagrimas sino por los oscuros pecados de su corazón y le preguntó al chico

"¿Cómo sabes que he tenido pesadillas?

"bueno… si no gritaras el nombre de la fea…"

"comprendo"

"¿ocurre algo?"

Kenshin ya no le escucho, a pesar del aguacero que hacia que la atmósfera se sintiera densa, pudo captar la presencia de alguien, pero fue momentáneo, ya que así como lo sintió desapareció

"_Tal vez sea un murciélago_"

Pensó extrañado y luego se volvió hacia Yahiko

"será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana tienes que entrenar"

"solo porque tu lo dices, deberías entrenarme tu"

"con lo que te enseña la señorita Kaoru basta para que te hagas fuerte"

"como sea ¡que descanses!"

Yahiko fue a su habitación mientras Kenshin seguía observando hacia la arbolada, pasó en esa posición algunos minutos y después se fue a dormir ya que recordó que tenía que lavar mucha ropa en la mañana.

**-o-o-o-**

Amanecía ya en Kyoto y las actividades del Aoiya se iniciaban desde la madrugada, Omasu y Okon comenzaban a preparar los alimentos, mientras Shiro y Kuro cortaban la leña e iban por agua respectivamente, Okina se estaba levantando cuando salieron los primeros rayos del sol, corrió la puerta que daba al balcón y comenzó a estirarse y a respirar el aire matinal mientras se calentaba el agua para darse un baño, en ese momento una paloma se acerco y eso extraño al viejo, ya que al reconocer al ave pensó

"_viene de Tokio, ¿Qué habrá pasado?_"

Tomó al ave y le desató el mensaje que traía atado a su pata y comenzó a leerlo, la nota era una simple línea que decía

"_apareció y ronda el dojo Kamiya_"

El viejo dobló el papel y fue directamente a la habitación de Aoshi, éste ya estaba levantado y estaba sentado en posición de meditación

"Aoshi, creo que va a haber problemas"

El aludido no se inmutó, seguía con los ojos cerrados

"Seta Soujiro está vigilando el dojo Kamiya"

Aoshi abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre de una de las diez espadas

"creí que había desaparecido después de lo de Shishio"

"nosotros también creíamos eso, ya ves que el inspector Fujita no halló ningún rastro de el, hasta pensó que había salido del país"

"¿Qué querrá en Tokio?"

"se le está siguiendo muy de cerca, hace unos días estuvo en Rakuninmura y estuvo hablando con Enishi"

"¿no había desaparecido después de que Saito lo había capturado?"

"pasaron varios meses y uno de los espías lo encontró en ese lugar acompañado de un viejo creo que se llama Oibore"

Aoshi guardo silencio, pensaba la situación, al parecer la aparición de estos dos sujetos indicaba algo, todavía querían algo con Himura, pero ¿debería ir y avisarles?

**-o-o-o-**

En la estación de policía Ajime Saito cuyo alias era Fujita Goro, inspector general de policía, se encontraba revisando algunos de los muchos papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio, esperaba también a Chou, lo había enviado a Osaka para corroborar un informe acerca de un contrabando de armas que llegaría en un barco de Shangai

"_esos idiotas todavía piensan inundar el Japón con armas, espero que Chou traiga buenas noticias_"

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un tipo delgado de cabellos amarillos y totalmente parados entró a la oficina

"¿Qué tal jefe?"

"¡cuantas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar!"

"que se le va hacer, creí que te urgía saber lo del informe"

"solo dime el reporte"

"durante todo el tiempo que estuve ahí no llego ningún barco del continente pero si dos embarcaciones pequeñas de Hokkaido y Okinawa"

"¡eso no me sirve de nada! Entonces el informe fue falso"

"Al parecer si pero también vi a alguien que bajó de una de ellas, creo que del que venía de Hokkaido"

La mirada aguda de Saito expresaba más que el querer saber quien era el sujeto

"¡no se enoje jefe! Al principio creí que se le parecía, pero me le acerqué cuando se metió a comer a un puesto de soba"

"¡déjate de rodeos y dime a quien seguías!"

"¡era Seta Soujiro!"

"¿seguro que era el?"

"solo que mas grande y mas… sombrío"

"……"

"¡si hombre! Sin sonreír como siempre lo hacía, creo que ahora tiene una mirada de asesino, su ki se imponía"

Saito se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana, observando la calle encendió un cigarro, exhaló el humo y le preguntó a Chou

"¿lo seguiste?"

"¿cree que soy tonto? ¡Claro que lo hice! Solo que…"

"le perdiste el rastro"

"¿eh?"

"¿Dónde lo perdiste?"

"en el camino a Tokio, con eso que están arreglando las vías del ferrocarril, pues mucha gente prefiere caminar"

"¿Qué estará buscando Seta?"

"recuerde jefe que la próxima semana se celebra el Tanabata y el gobierno va a organizar el festival, lo mas seguro es que esté aquí el emperador y el comandante Yamagata"

"si… eso podría ser, mantén una guardia al edificio de gobierno, yo me encargaré de lo demás"

Chou salió de la oficina mientras Saito terminaba de fumar, pensaba que se traería Soujiro con esta aparición repentina, aun su cabeza tenia precio por el asesinato de Okubo y no se pasearía tan despreocupado por las calles de Tokio.

**-o-o-o-**

Kaoru se estaba terminando de bañar y secaba su cuerpo con un lienzo de algodón, después tomo un pequeño frasco y comenzó a ponerse por su cuerpo la suave fragancia, afuera del baño, Kenshin estaba apagando el fogón que calentaba el agua de la tina de baño, cuando le llego el aroma de la fragancia

"_jazmines_"

Las imágenes de su pesadilla pasaron rápido por su mente y sus músculos se tensaron, la vista se le agudizó y sus ojos antes violetas se tornaron dorados

"¡Kenshin!"

El grito de Sanosuke lo sacó de su estado provocando que se quemara las manos

"¡auch! ¿Qué ocurre Sano?"

"veras, pues ayer fui con unos amigos, tu ya sabes a que y lo que paso fue que me gasté todo el dinero que le debo a Tae"

Kenshin lo miraba sin decir palabra

"¿ya estará el desayuno?"

La puerta del baño se abrió violentamente

"¡maldito vividor! ¡Deja en paz a Kenshin y vete a buscar un trabajo!"

Kaoru no se había dado cuenta que con la puerta le había dado en la cara a Kenshin

"¡….orooooo…..!"

"¡por tu culpa Sanosuke le pegué a Kenshin!"

"¿por mi culpa? Por la tuya nos vamos a quedar sin desayuno"

Aquellos comenzaron a pelear cuando se apareció Yahiko

"¿Qué les ocurre? Kenshin ya preparó el desayuno y está servido"

Los dos dejaron de pelear y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron dejando tirado al inconsciente vagabundo.

**-o-o-o-**

Enishi se encontraba en Yokohama, tenía un motivo su visita mientras recordaba su encuentro con Seta Soujiro, pensaba que ya había digerido su derrota ante Kenshin y trataba de encontrar la paz de su espíritu en Rakuninmura, hasta que se apareció Soujiro en ese lugar

"_¡que tal Yukishiro! ¿Cómo te va en la vida?_"

Enishi sintió que se enfurecía con esa pregunta

"_¿Qué pregunta tan estúpida es esa?_"

Soujiro sonrió como siempre lo había hecho y le dijo

"_el señor Shishio te pago bien por el Rengoku, no entiendo porque estas aquí_"

"_por culpa del Battousai_"

"_¿Qué paso con el señor Himura?_"

"_¡ese maldito me quito mi venganza! Me robó la sonrisa de mi hermana, ese desgraciado…._"

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante los sollozos que soltó, Soujiro soltó un suspiro y le dijo

"_Así que a ti también te engaño el señor Himura_"

"_¿engañar?_"

"_si, de seguro te dijo que protegía a la gente por los pecados que cometió, que era su forma de redimirse_"

"_si algo así me dijo_"

"_supe que secuestraste a su protegida y que aparentaste su asesinato, creíste que lo habías vencido y que moriría de dolor al no poder defender lo que quería proteger_"

Enishi volteó a verlo, su mirada era intensa, eso hizo sonreír a Soujiro

"_veo que todavía sientes odio_"

Enishi trato de buscar algo para golpear a aquel hombre, parecía que todo lo tomaba a broma y eso lo hacía enfurecer, pero Soujiro se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo

"_tranquilízate Yukishiro, estoy aquí porque también quiero vengarme de Himura, me engaño con su idea de proteger a los débiles, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es la verdad de Shishio la que prevalece, solo los fuertes sobreviven y se comen a los débiles_"

Termino de recordar cuando llego al lugar que estaba buscando, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra, entro al edificio y en una puerta se encontraba un guardia con uniforme chino, al verlo le pregunto

"¿Qué deseas?"

"soy Yukishiro Enishi y vengo a ver a Len Tsu Tao"

"déjame ver si te recibirá"

El corpulento chino entro a la habitación y mientras Enishi esperaba, en su mente ya se forjaba el plan para eliminar al Battousai y junto con el, al gobierno Meiji.

**-o-o-o-**

Misao, como todas las mañanas le llevaba el té a Aoshi, a esa hora siempre se encontraba en el templo meditando pero no lo halló en ese sitio y eso le extraño a la chica, así que se regresó al Aoiya y le pregunto a Okina

"¡abuelo! No encuentro al señor Aoshi ¿no sabe donde se encuentra?"

El viejo no respondió, a su lado estaba Aoshi vestido con el uniforme del Onibawanshu, la asombrada chica preguntó

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué el señor Aoshi esta vestido de esa manera?"

Aoshi mismo le respondió mientras se colocaba su gabardina

"iré a una misión a Tokio, solo esperaba que llegaras"

"¿ah si?"

Respondió Misao nerviosa

"iras conmigo, mientras cubro mi misión te quedaras en el dojo Kamiya y cuando termine esto te llevaré al festival de Tanabata"

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver a Misao quien se había desmayado de la impresión mientras la chica musitaba

"me llevará al festival".

**-o-o-o-**

Kaoru estaba fascinada, durante el desayuno le trato de curar la frente a Kenshin, en ese momento esta totalmente apenada pero Kenshin siempre mantuvo su sonrisa amable con ella y eso la reconfortó, después de que los tragones de Yahiko y Sanosuke salieron del dojo a reposar el desayuno, Kenshin comenzó a recoger las cosas, Kaoru se acerco

"no se moleste señorita Kaoru, yo recojo todo"

"¡de ninguna manera! Has hecho de todo desde que te levantaste y no has tenido reposo, ahora me toca a mi limpiar esto"

Kaoru termino de recoger los platos y los llevo a la tina donde los lavaban, Kenshin la siguió y se le quedo mirando durante largo rato

"¿Qué ocurre Kenshin?"

Sorprendido el pelirrojo desvió la mirada y algo sonrojado le hizo una pregunta que dejo muda a la chica

"¿Qué va a hacer la semana próxima?"

El mutismo de la chica influyo en el espadachín

"creo que no debí preguntar eso"

"¡no! ¡Está bien! Además no tengo nada que hacer la próxima semana, estará cerrado el dojo Maekawa, no habrá practica"

"pues… entonces… ¿querrá ir conmigo al festival de Tanabata?"

La mente de Kaoru trabajó a mil por hora, se imagino que iba del brazo de Kenshin, el le sonreiría de una manera que la haría derretirse, con su habilidad le ganaría muchos regalos y después la llevaría a observar los juegos pirotécnicos desde la orilla del río

"_¡ah! Será tan maravillosos y como es Tanabata, tal vez me pida que me case con el_"

Kenshin observaba preocupado a la chica

"señorita Kaoru ¿se siente bien?"

"¿eh? ¡Por supuesto!"

"entonces ¿acepta mi invitación?"

"¡claro que si! Me encantará ir contigo"

"entonces yo tampoco haré compromisos ya que quiero estar con usted"

"¡Kenshin me haces feliz!"

Dijo Kaoru abrazando a Kenshin que casi se asfixiaba del apretón que le estaba dando la chica, hasta que una voz los hizo separar

"¡ejem, ejem!"

Kenshin saludo a la persona que los había interrumpido

"señorita Megumi, ¿Qué la trae tan temprano por aquí?"

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" dijo irritada Kaoru

"bueno, quise llegar antes que tu para invitar a Kenshin al festival ¿irás conmigo Ken?"

Dijo Megumi con una risita que hacía enfurecer a Kaoru

"¡ya te dije que no quiero resbalosas aquí!"

"¡tranquila señorita Kaoru! De seguro esta bromeando"

Dijo Kenshin tratando de tranquilizar a la chica mientras Megumi muy divertida le contesto

"solo bromeo tonta, vine a ver al cabeza de pollo para curar su mano, tengo que salir a Aizu y no regresaré hasta la semana próxima, antes de Tanabata"

"la echaremos de menos esos días, Sanosuke esta durmiendo recostado en el árbol cerca del pozo"

Megumi solo movió la cabeza en desaprobación mientras iba en busca del luchador, Kaoru suspiro y termino de limpiar mientras Kenshin llevaba los platos que faltaban a la tina

"no se preocupe señorita Kaoru, ella siempre será así"

"que se le va a hacer, bueno terminé, me cambiaré para seguir con las clases de Yahiko"

"no se preocupe, terminaré la limpieza, pero saldré a mediodía"

"¿A dónde vas a ir?"

"iré al centro y tal vez traiga una sorpresa"

Dijo guiñándole un ojo, ese gesto la dejó confusa y pensó

"_¿será que…? ¡No creo!_"

**-o-o-o-**

Len Tsu Tao permitió la entrada a Enishi y este se sorprendió de ver a Soujiro ahí

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"estoy tratando de convencer al señor Len para que nos consiga las armas necesarias para lo que pensamos hacer"

Enishi tomó una silla y luego le dijo a Len

"¿es usted de Shangai?"

"as´pi es, ya tenia conocimiento de usted, lastima que haya perdido su negocio en esa forma"

"son gajes del oficio, pero le prevengo de la gente que se rodea, siempre andan pensando como quitarle a uno el negocio"

Len sonrió y también Soujiro, éste tomo la palabra

"la próxima semana hay una celebración popular aquí en Tokio que se llamaba festival de Tanabata, después de 'mucho tiempo de paz' el gobierno Meiji ha querido organizar el festival y ha invitado a varios embajadores de los países europeos para demostrarles la tranquilidad y el progreso que ha logrado el Japón en estos últimos años"

"¡déjese de rodeos señor Seta! Vaya al grano"

"conocí a alguien del periodo Edo que resulto ser un descendiente de los Tokugawa, quiere tomar el poder y lo quiere hacer ese día, ha estado entrenando a un ejercito de 25 000 hombres en Hokkaido, el se moverá a partir de mañana por diferentes rutas para pasar desapercibidos, el sabe que ese día estará toda la gente del gobierno, tenemos gente infiltrada que sabe todos lo movimientos, no saben lo que les espera"

"¿y a todo eso que?" Pregunto Len escéptico

"requerimos de armas para realizar la operación"

Len se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la habitación pensando la situación

"¿no habrá nadie que lo impida? Recuerde lo que paso en Kyoto"

"no habrá nada de eso, ya que para eso estoy yo, yo me encargaré de esos pequeños problemas"

Dijo Enishi mientras se ajustaba sus lentes oscuros

"entonces no se diga mas, el barco ya esta cerca de Souya, pero antes de entregarles la clave para que se descargue la carga, tienen que firmar esto"

Len saco un documento donde le aseguraba que el sería el proveedor de armamento para el nuevo gobierno, Soujiro y Enishi solo sonrieron y estamparon su firma, un nuevo conflicto se avecinaba a Tokio.

**-o-o-o-**

Ya estaba cayendo la tarde en Tokio y Kaoru estaba reunida con Tae y Tsubame, recorrían las tiendas de Tokio que ofrecían gran cantidad de mercancías traídas de occidente, pero Kaoru estaba en busca de algo que quería llevar para su cita

"¡Hasta que al fin se decidió Kenshin!"

Dijo riéndose Tae mientras Kaoru se sonrojaba

"se que le tomo tiempo tomar esa decisión, pero que bueno que ya no ha habido problemas, ahora si esta disfrutando de paz"

"¿Qué vas a comprar Kaoru?"

Llegaron a una tienda de ropa y entraron a ella, estuvieron observando los kimonos y fue cuando lo vio, un kimono completamente blanco con flores de cerezo.

"¡Quiero ese!"

La vendedora le ayudo a probárselo mientras las otras chicas observaban también otros kimonos, en ese momento Kaoru salio del probador y se los enseño a las otras

"¿Cómo me veo?"

"¡te vez sensacional! Como si te fueras a casar"

"se ve muy linda señorita Kaoru"

"¡se que le va a gustar! Señorita me lo llevo"

"ha hecho una buena elección"

Después que se cambió salio con su kimono envuelto ya no aguantaba las ansias de ponérselo para ese día.


End file.
